ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start (Rey 10 Episode)
This is the first episode of Rey 10 and in the first season. Previous Episode: N/A Next Episode: TBA Story It is a cloudy day of school in May. it was the last lesson for Rey, a 10 year old who is now sitting on his desk and writing an article about Christopher Columbus. You can already tell that it is a history lesson. The teacher is on her laptop, writing something. She checks up on her class, after that, she continues to write something on her laptop. Suddenly, the bell rings and the kids run out of the school except for Rey. He seems to have a frustrated-angry look on his face. (Teacher, looking at Rey): Alright, alright. Rey, you're free to go, I won't frustrate you more. Your detention is cancelled. Rey, smiling quickly packs his stuff into his backpack. (Rey): Thank you teacher! (runs out of class) Outside, Rey is walking past the suburbs untill he reaches his house, he steps in, taking off his shoes. (Rey, walking upstairs): Dad, I'm home from school! While stepping in his room, an older boy steps in his way. (Tom): Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. Where did you put my laptop? I gave it to you yesterday! (Rey): Tom! You're six-teen years old! I gave it to you before I went to sleep! By the way, Victoria won't run away. I don't have your laptop. Tom, making a grin pushes Rey, forcing Rey to fall on his back. (Rey); Ow! Stop it! (He rubs his back) (Tom): Or what? Cry untill "daddy" comes? (Rey, looking around): No. You are, since Kyle beat you up, you cried for "daddy". Tom walks away into his own room. (Tom): What ever, that was the past. (Closes his door) Rey gets up slowly, checking for wounds on his arms, which there weren't. (Rey, whispering): Douchebag. End Scene Rey is in his room, having an iPhone 6 in his hands, he appears to be surfing "NetBook" (Facebook). Suddenly, a shooting star attracts Rey's attention. He steps outside. The 'star' quickly reacts and aims to Rey. Rey, instantly runs off to the street. The star crashes into Rey's backyard. (Rey, confused): What the?! He quickly runs off to the backyard. A giant hole is on the ground, and a ball-like pod is on the center of the hole. Rey slides down to see what is it. (Rey): Uhh!? Wh-... The pod opens, as it attracts more of Ray's attention. There is a wristwatch (similiar to Ben 10, but it is green-black instead of black-white, and the symbol is similiar to Alien Force Omnitrix) (Rey): You got to be kidding me. (moves his hand to pick up the watch) What could a wristwa-.. AH! (The wristwatch jumps on his wrist, attaching itself to Rey). (Wristwatch, in a robotic male voice): DNA Sample: R-10D New Owner Of The Omnitrix: Rey Dawson (Rey, freaked out): What the hell!? What kind of Chinese people made THIS!? (he attempts to pull it off, but unsuccesfully) Okay, easy... This is so weird. Oh well.. hey, there's a button! Rey pushes a black button near the symbol. The Symbol pops out, which reveals a slide of Four Arms. Rey rotates the symbol, as the slide changes to Heatblast. Then he does it again, and again until he finds a slide of Ghostfreak. (Rey): Uh... Nice pictures, but uh.. I think that I'll just put it the way it was and go to a doctor to put it off.. Rey pushes the symbol, as a green flash comes. Then, a transformation scene appears. (The same as in the original series) After the transformation stops, he looks at his hands. (Ghostfreak): What the...?! (He tries to touch himself) I can feel myself, bu- AM I FLOATING? OH MY GOD! I am a monster! Ghostfreak tries to open the backyard's door to Rey's house, but Ghostfreak's hand goes through it. (Ghostfreak): What? i am a ghost?! Am I dead?! (Ghostfreak goes through the door) Well, That makes me plus one point lazy. Anyway.. How shoul-... I got a good idea! End Scene The scene starts at Tom's room. Tom is on his laptop, chatting with Victoria on his bed. (Tom): Haha! Seriously?! No Way! (Victoria, skype): Yeah! And later..- The connection stops (Tom): Victoria? Huh? Internet. God Damnit. Then, Ghostfreak appears next to Tom. (Ghostfreak): Going somewhere? (Tom, turning his head to the left): Huh? There's nothing there. (Ghostfreak, appearing through his bed): BOO! Tom, notices Ghostfreak. Then he runs out, screaming. (Tom): DAD! DAD! THERE'S A GHOST IN MY ROOM!! (Ghostfreak): Hahaha! (He goes through the wall, entering Rey's room) That was fun! Then, the wristwatch starts beeping. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP. Rey reverts back into himself. (Rey): Huh? I am me again! Awesome! Hmm! Rey looks at the wristwatch, trying to press the button again. (Omnitrix): Omnitrix Recharging. The wristwatch is red. (Rey): Oh well. I should go to sleep. End Scene A few days later, Rey is walking through the streets in the city. Suddenly, bank robbers attack the bank. (Rey): Hey... Maybe I should help the police... Hmm... (He transforms) Rey's watch flashes green, as the Transformation scene occurs. (Diamondhead): Grr! okay! Time to go to business! (He fires shards at the bank robber van tires) (Bank Robber #1): Hey! This guy popped our tires! (Bank Robber #2): I'll handle him! (he shoots his AK-47 into Diamondhead, but the shots don't do damage) Huh?! (Bank Robber #1): Uhh! Run! The robbers begin to run. (Diamondhead): Not so fast, boys! (He places his hand on the ground, as a cage forms around the two robbers) My work here is done. Diamondhead runs off in the alleyway. He reverts back to Rey, as he later walks out. (Rey, whispering to himself): I get it.. I should use this thing for good... For peace... Then it's settled. The episdoe ends. Category:Rey 10 Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Rey 10 Episodes